


Home

by darlingbatsy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Steve and Bucky move in to a place they can call their own.





	Home

The apartment was far from beautiful. More than one window pane was cracked. Dust hung in the air, highlighted by the sun streaming in through those window panes. There was no furniture yet. The floors and walls were bare, making the whole area look sad and abandoned. But it wasn’t abandoned anymore.  
Steve walked in first, his eyes darting around the barren room that was soon going to be the living room of him and his only love. Bucky entered seconds after, carrying a simple two boxes. He didn’t need to look around the room. He had been the one to view it only days ago and make a down payment.  
It had been somewhat of a big deal to him. He finally saved up enough to move him and Steve out of their mother’s houses and get them a place where they could be together without the risk of anyone else knowing their secret. It’s something both men had been dreaming of for years. They didn’t need to sneak around in the privacy of their own home.  
It felt surreal to Steve. He never thought he’d really be able to live with Bucky. He loved his mom, but one could only spend so much time of their adult life living their childhood home. Especially if that person was longing to get away and be with the one they loved. The one they could only love in secret.


End file.
